Do Over
by Flower princess11
Summary: Danny goes to Jump City to visit his new girlfriend Starfire. However, a fight against Johnny Rancid leaves Danny temporarily without his memory of their relationship, so Starfire decides to "do over" their first meeting until his memory is restored. This is a side story to "A Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance" by NeoMark. Enjoy
1. Memory Loss

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**Do Over**

**_Chapter 1: Memory Loss_**

_Takes Place After **Jealousy Rising** and before **Phantom and the Titans**_

* * *

**A/N: **In order to understand this story, you must first read "**_A Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance_**" by _NeoMark._ This story is based on it.

* * *

_Sunday_

_In Jump City_

It was a beautiful evening in Jump City, crime has been low today and the Teen Titans were all off doing their own thing, taking advantage of this rare peace. Cyborg and Beast Boy had both left to go pick up some new video games that just came onto the market, and they left, taking the T-Car with them. Raven was meditating in her room and needed total privacy and Robin, being the work-o-holic that he is, was looking at the news reports for any potential villain activity.

Starfire herself, also has plans as she was on the roof of the Titan's Tower, awaiting for a very special someone.

"He will be here in any of the earth minutes...I should make sure I am the looking good...'Starfire said as she pulled out her compact mirror which she only recently started using.

She made sure that her hair was neat and her clothes were neat as well, sniffed her armpits to make sure that she wasn't smelling bad and was relieved that they were alright and last but not least, she pulled out a pack of breath mints and gobbled them all up, which left her mouth smelling and tasting like mint.

She is glad about that. Once she had passed the self inspection, a flash of light appear and Starfire smiled when she saw the person whom she was waiting for.

Her new boyfriend, Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom.

"Darling! You have made it!..."Starfire said happily as she flew to him and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Hey Starbolts, you look great..."Danny said as he let go of her and the pretty alien girl kissed him on the cheek before releasing him.

"Thank you, you are looking the very great as well...'Starfire said in her broken way that Danny found so adorable.

"Thanks..so, are you ready to go?...'Danny asked as he offered his hand, which Starfire took as she giggled.

"Yes, I am the ready...'Starfire said to her boyfriend.

The two super hero teens soon flew away together to go on their date, while a pair of eyes, hidden behind a domino masked saw this and glared daggers in their direction, precisely at the boy who was being so close to Starfire.

"Jerk..."Robin muttered in a fit of what he will never admit, is total jealousy.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In the Air_

Danny and Starfire flew together as they held hands, making plans for their date today.

"So, what shall we do this evening, my pretty Starfire...watch a movie, grab a bite to eat, have a romantic, moon lit flight..."Danny suggested to his girlfriend.

"I believe that...I would like to choose all of those things...'Starfire said and Danny chuckled.

"Me too..."Danny said and Starfire smiled as her eyes were on him.

He looks so handsome like this, the way the wind flows through his beautiful silver hair, and how he looks like in the moonlight, especially the way his eyes sparkled whenever he laughed.

_'Oh Danny~_...'Starfire thought as she felt her heart beating fast at his presence but she thankfully had control over her impulses now.

The last thing she wants to do is scare him like she has done in the past, even if she didn't know it at the time.

There was no secret how she feels for him, she has always been attracted to him and has only recently had a chance to move passed that intense attraction to finally get to know the real him, and develop feelings for him beyond just an infatuation. She truly did have feelings for him beyond his good looks, she adores his good heart, his heroic side, his strength, his sense of humor and his understanding and sympathetic nature. It was more meaningful than that **_"crush'_** she had on him when they first met and what it made her do to him, even though at the time, she sincerely thought it had been love and that he returned her affections in a shy sort of way.

Starfire sighed, still feeling so embarrassed over how she behaved to him when they first met and how she was so oblivious to how he truly felt about her actions, dismissing his attempts to run and hide from her as shyness and playing hard to get.

Sure, Danny has long since forgiven her and explained that she couldn't have control herself due to his powers having an affect on her that made her emotions extreme in his presence but still...can a person really be so deep in an attraction, that they really can't see how their "partner" is truly feeling?

At the very least, Danny has long forgiven her, they start over and now they were in a real relationship and she loved every moment of it. In fact, just yesterday, she finally french kissed him with his full consent, something that still left her blushing and giddy...though a part of her can't help but wonder at times.

"_Would Danny have returned my feelings sooner if I did not act so the love crazy?..." _Starfire thought.

Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder that, if she had had some more self control on the night they have met, Danny would have fallen for her much sooner. Don't get her wrong, she loves that he is now officially her boyfriend and they are together...she just regrets how uncomfortable she made him when she was in her love-induce craze.

As Starfire was deep in having these thoughts, her boyfriend noticed.

'Starfire...are you alright? You have been pretty quiet...'Danny asked and Starfire blinked, snapping out of her thought.

"Oh..Uh..I am fine, darling...'Starfire said but Danny wasn't buying it.

"Come on, what's on your mind? You know that you can tell me...'Danny pressed on.

"I was thinking about the night we met...and how I acted...'Starfire said with a sigh and Danny heard way she said it

'Starfire, you know that's behind us...I forgave you and you forgave me and we are together...'Danny said.

"I know...I just...sometimes wonder, how things would have gone if I hadn't...hand't-

"Jumped me and smothered me with kisses...'Danny joked but then stopped when he saw the expression on her face.

"Starfire, it wasn't that bad and besides, I am sure I might have overreacted to some extent...look, for what's it's worth...if you had acted the way you are acting now, I am pretty sure I would have asked you out way sooner...'Danny said and Starfire smiled at that.

'Really?...'Starfire asked.

"Duh, good looks, super powers, cute giggle, sweet and bubbly personality and a hero as well...I would have been nuts to pass that up..."Danny said.

"Even me being an alien?...'Starfire asked with a giggle.

"I have been dreaming about seeing a real alien since I was four...it would have been just another cool thing about you...'Danny said sweetly.

Starfire responded by giving him a small kiss on the lips, which he returned. Once they pulled away, they looked in each other's eyes.

However, before they could kiss again, they suddenly heard what sounds to be crashing, people screaming and general panic. The two heroes then had a determined look.

"Looks like the movie is going to have to wait, come on Starbolts...'Danny said as he went to the source of the danger.

Sure, this isn't his city but he is still a hero. His girlfriend nodded.

"I am coming, darling...'Starfire said as she followed him.

* * *

_Down town_

Danny and Starfire soon made it to downtown Jump City and saw what looked to be some dark haired punk guy on a high tech flying motorcycle, who was currently trashing down town and tormenting a group of human on motorcycles as well.

**_"YOU ALL THINK YOUR HOT STUFF! HUH! WELL, JOHNNY RANCID IS THE KING OF THE STREETS!_**..."The maniac shouted as he used some sort of pistol, which fired an energy blast that hit the human motorcyclists heels and they were about to crash.

Or they would have, had Danny and Starfire not managed grab them and save them before they crashed.

"Are you okay?..."Danny asked in concern the two he managed to save.

"We're fine, thanks...'One said and his friend still looked shaken by the whole experience.

Starfre soon land and let go of the other two riders.

'You four must get to safety, we shall deal with Johnny Rancid...'Starfire said.

**_"NO NEED TO TELL US TWICE!._**..'Another guy shouted as they all ran for safety.

Johnny Rancid soon appeared and sent them a nasty glare.

"Starfire, who is this creep?...'Danny asked as he prepared himself for battle.

"He is a criminal that goes by the name Johnny Rancid, he is a villain who uses his technology to wreak havoc on the city...'Starfire said.

"Oh great...A _human_ Johnny 13? And he looks even nastier...'Danny said.

"Well, well, well...the little alien babe...who's the loser? A new member of your little club?..."Johnny Rancid mocked.

"The name is Danny Phantom and I happen to be the guy who's going to kick your butt right now...'Danny said to the bad guy.

"You think you can talk back to Johnny Rancid..."The bad guy shouted.

"Oh please, just so you know, I have a bad guy just like you back in my home dimension who is a bigger threat than you...Coincidentally enough, his name is also Johnny, he also rides a motorcycle and he is also about as big of a bone head as you too...'Danny mocked as his hands glowed green.

"You're gonna regret saying that, loser...'Johnny Rancid said as he pulled out his pistil and shot at him, only for Danny to dodge.

"Let's just get this over with, I got a date to get back to...'Danny said.

'What? With the alien babe?...I don't see it..."Johnny Rancid dismissed and that annoyed Danny.

"Then try and see this..."Danny shouted as he shot an ecto blast at his direction, while Starfire sent several star bolts as well.

Johnny Rancid immediately tried to ride away, shooting at them with his energy pistol, but they dodged these blasts and kept firing some of their own.

The chase continued for almost ten minutes of chasing the bad guy all over town and Danny was getting sick of it.

'This is not how I wanted to start my date off...That's it...'Danny shouted as he sent several ice blasts in his direction, freezing Johnny's wheels, much to his anger.

**_'MY WHEELS? THAT'S IT!.._**."Johnny Rancid shouted as he pulled out a new, bigger energy pistol and aimed everything at Danny, who managed to dodge and then took part of his favorite activity in being a super hero.

Mocking the bad guy.

"What's a matter, Tall, Dark and Greasy! Am I too much for you?...'Danny mocked as he gracefully avoided these blasts.

Starfire giggled as Danny made jokes at their enemy's expense, which mde Johnny even angrier.

**_'DON'T YOU EVER JUST SHUT UP!?..._**"Johnny shouted.

"Sorry, not sorry...talking down on bad guys is my favorite part of the job...'Danny mocked as he was about to descend on Johnny to knock him out and then hopefully, get back to his date with Starfire.

However, Johnny Rancid, okay, he's not exactly a criminal mastermind, just a power hungry punk with delusions of self gratification. He's not the biggest, most deadly villain in the city...but that didn't mean he couldn't get a lucky shot every once in a while.

As both Danny and Starfire were about to descend on him, the evil motor cyclist send another, bigger blast and it hit...

**_"Danny?!._**...'Starfire exclaimed in horror as she watched her love crash to the ground, head first.

And he's still not moving...

Johnny Rancid then began laughing menacingly.

"**_HA!_** Serves the loser right for trying to go up against Johnny Rancid!...'The evil motorcyclist said.

Starfire heard this, her eyes glowed green as she then bolted in the direction of the villain.

"Oh, you want some too, huh, babe? Well, Johnny Rancid is more than-

The evil motorcyclist didn't even get a chance to finish his villain taunt as Starfire, her anger having increased her emotions and thus, her fire power, managed to completely obliterated his motorcycle right from under him, leaving Johnny on the ground with no ride.

"My...my bike?! **_YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!._**..'Johnny Rancid shouted in rage as he immediately pulled out his pistol, only for it to be knocked out of his hand by a green star bolt.

It was then that the wicked biker bad guy then noticed that the alien super heroine was now in front of him, her eyes and hands glowing bright green as well as a menacingly expression on her usually smiling face.

Johnny Rancid may call himself a tough guy but right now, he was sweating nervously and just realized that he would need to change his underpants as the alien girl took more steps towards him.

_"Mommy..."_

* * *

_Later_

A now beaten up, bloody Johnny Rancid, whom had several broken bones, two black eyes and some of his teeth knocked out was being escorted into a police car to be taken to the prison to await punishment...

As the cops took him away, a worried Starfire was checking over her boyfriend Danny, whom had a nasty bump on his head from his landing and is still unconcious, no thanks to that villain Johnny.

"Danny...Danny...Oh darling...please wake up..."Starfire exclaimed in worry.

"Perhaps, I can be of some assistance...'A new voice was heard.

Starfire got up, and had her defenses up but calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Oh, hello Mr. The Frostbite...'Starfire said, surprised to see him.

She hasn't seen him since she and Danny had been in that forest where they faced off against Blackfire.

"It is good to see you, Girlfriend of The Great One...'Frostbite said, using his personal nickname for her.

"Danny is hurt...'Starfire said.

"I know...that is why I am here...A friend of mine came to me and told me that we would need some help...here...'Frostbite said as he pulled out what looked to be a glowing, light blue powder.

'What it is that?...'Starfire asked in confusion and worry.

"An old remedy of my people,which can heal most physical injuries..."Frostbite said as the powder was now on Danny, who glowed a bit and was now looking as good as new.

"Amazing...I thank you for your help, Mr. The Frostbite...'Starfire said, happy that Danny was healed.

"Uh...you might not want to thank me just yet..."Frostbite said.

"Pardon?...'Starfire asked.

"You see, my dear...I am afraid that The Great One's injury was more than just physical...you see...well...this entire week, he has had to deal with several other blows to the head when faced with his enemies in his world and I am afraid that...this one sort of was the cherry on the top, so to speak...Danny has what humans call, amnesia..."Frostbite said.

"Amnesia? You mean that he does not remember whom he is?...'Starfire exclaimed in horror.

"Not exactly...there are several types of amnesia, my dear...you see...the one he has...well...an ally of mine, whom predicted this, explained to me that it sort of wiped out some of his recent memories..."Frostbite explained.

Starfire heard this and gulped, not liking the sound of this.

"How recent?..."Starfire asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

"About six weeks of his life?...'Frostbite said and Starfire gasped in horror.

**_'"SIX WEEKS?!.._**.'Starfire screamed.

That's about as long as she has known Danny...which means..

"Does...does...he...

"I am afraid that his memory only goes back to the night you both have met...so he won't really recognize you...'Frostbite said and had a bad moment when he saw the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Do not worry, Girlfriend of The Great One...the ally whom I had mention informed me that The Great One's condition is only temporary..."Frostbite said to the alien princess.

"It is?...'Starfire asked, wiping away her tear and even sounding hopeful

"Yes, it seems that his memories have been sent to the night where you both met? But my ally, whom wishes to remain anonymous, is working hard to create a remedy that will restore his memory fully..."The ghostly yeti said and Starfire let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Thank X'Hal..."Starfire said, having feared the worst.

She thought that after all of her progress with her beloved, that she was about to truly lose him and their relationship. Thank goodness that is not the case.

"So, when shall my beloved's memory be restored, Mr. The Frostbite?...'Starfire asked.

"Well...given the nature of his condition and the kind of cure he needs...it will take a few hours...four at the most in order for the cure to be ready...'Frostbite said.

"Four hours? I see...'Starfire said, sighing.

She didn't like this but it could have been worse and she knows it.

"So what must I do until then?...'Starfire asked.

"Until then, keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble in your city...also, it would be best not to tell him straight up that things are wrong...you know how high-strung he can be..."Frostbite said to the lovely alien princess, whom nodded.

"Anyway...I must be heading back to the my world...I will return when the cure for the great one is ready..."Frostbite said to her.

"I thank you the very much, Mr. The Frostbite...'Starfire said to the ghostly yeti, who soon used the glowing map and left the area...back to his own dimension.

Starfire then saw her beloved Danny finally come to, but he couldn't see her yet, he muttered something under his breath.

"Hey, how did I get out here?...Stupid Johnny 13...I better find him...'Danny muttered before flying away.

Starfire saw him fly away and sighed, deciding to follow him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

_In the Ghost Zone_

Frostbite soon arrived to a certain ghostly Clock Tower and there were several people waiting for them. Clockwork, Pandora and even some of the Observants, who had all gathered, watching the entire thing since getting an invitation from Clockwork...

"I have informed The Great One's girlfriend..'Frostbite said.

"Great...now sit down, the show is about to start..."A mischievous Clockwork said as he began to hand snacks to his guests.

"I still cannot believe you are allowing this...you know that you can give the boy his **_"cure"_** right now, restoring his memory and yet here you are, holding it back just for some cheap laughs..."The Observant said and Clockwork rolled his eyes.

"If you are truly against it, why did you bother to show up?..."Clockwork asked sarcastically to the self righteous spirit.

"Besides, you saw the girl...she keeps wondering how things could have turned out if she had more self control around Daniel on their first date...I am merely allowing her to have a **_Do Over_ **without having to alter the timeline..."Clockwork said.

"Besides, Clockwork assured me that they will both be fine...otherwise I would have been against it...'Frostbite said.

"Besides, they make a cute couple..not to mention it will be fun to lord how Daniel is going to behave in this situation around her if he ever needs to be taken down a peg..."Clockwork said with a chuckle.

"Will you all be quiet...it's starting...'Pandora said in a sharp tone to the other ghosts, who all sat together as the time screen started showing Danny and Starfire.

The _"show"_ is about to start.

* * *

_Back in Jump City_

_With Starfire_

Starfire kept flying after Danny, who was still too far ahead to actually notice her. She saw him about to land...in the same street where they first met.

"Danny..."Starfire whispered as she landed in the street as she saw her beloved land in the same alley where she met him...and began showering him with so much one sided affection.

"This is the Deja Vu...'Starfire whispered as she was about to talk to him...until a thought came to her head.

_'Danny does not truly remember me at this point...If I were to tell him that I am his girlfriend...he might not believe me and Mr. The Frostbite said not to have him feel the stress..._'Starfire thought as she considered her options, until an idea popped in her head.

One that will not go away.

_"Wait...if Danny and I are...at the very beginning...and I am with the self control maybe..._"Starfire paused as sneaky grin formed on her face.

She has been wondering how things would have gone if she had better control of herself during their first meeting...maybe this is her chance to find out.

Frostbite did say that Danny will get his memory back in about four hours and that she had to keep an eye on him...maybe she can do that _and _start over with him once again...besides, they technically _still _are on a date together.

There is a part of her that wants to see...if he truly would have fallen for her sooner, rather than later if she had just had more control of herself.

She decided to go for it, not seeing any harm in it since his cure will be ready in four hours...

After all, how many times does a person get to have to make a **_second_** first impression?

* * *

_With Danny_

_In The Alley_

Danny was in the alley, summoning some rings and to his relief, he could change back into his human form.

"Thank goodness, looks like dad's device fluked...'Danny said with relief as he changed back into his ghost form and sighed.

He still couldn't believe what has happened tonight. He is in another dimension, chasing after that stupid biker ghost and on top of it all, he also has to be super cautious due to some alien, a _Tam-whatever_ living here and can go crazy around him due to his ghostly energies, not to mention he had to miss out on going to the arcade with Tucker and Sam to deal with Johnny, who had to go and ruin his Friday night.

"I would like something to go _right_ tonight..."Danny grumbled under his breath.

"Hello there,**_ Handsome One_**~..."He suddenly heard a feminine voice.

"Huh?..."Danny thought as he turned around.

Once he did, his eyes widened when he saw a teenage girl who looked to be around his age, send him flirty looks as her left on was on the building as she leans on it and her right hand was on her hip while she is sending him what looks to be bedroom eyes. Danny was stunned and even his jaw dropped a little as he eyed her from head to toe. She has long dark red hair, green eyes, a slender build and she is wearing a purple, almost futuristic styled outfit that showed off her midriff, not mention there is a certain natural beauty that doesn't require the use of make up of any kind.

This is the first thing he thought after laying eyes on her.

_"She's gorgeous!..._"Danny thought as a blush formed on his face as he looked at her.

A smile also formed on his face as well.

**_-To be continued-_**

_Next time on Do Over_

**_The (SECOND) First Meeting_**

* * *

**A/N:** Be sure to check out "**_A Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance"_** in order to get the plot that this story is based on. I also would like to thank _NeoMark_ for letting me make this little side story. You rock, my friend.

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. The (SECOND) First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**Do Over**

**_Chapter 2: The (SECOND) First Meeting_**

_Previously_

_"I would like something to go right tonight..."Danny grumbled under his breath._

_"Hello there,** Handsome One**~..."He suddenly heard a feminine voice._

_"Huh?..."Danny thought as he turned around._

_Once he did, his eyes widened when he saw a teenage girl who looked to be around his age, send him flirty looks as her left on was on the building as she leans on it and her right hand was on her hip while she is sending him what looks to be bedroom eyes. Danny was stunned and even his jaw dropped a little as he eyed her from head to toe. She has long dark red hair, green eyes, a slender build and she is wearing a purple, almost futuristic styled outfit that showed off her midriff, not mention there is a certain natural beauty that doesn't require the use of make up of any kind._

_This is the first thing he thought after laying eyes on her._

_"She's gorgeous!..."Danny thought as a blush formed on his face as he looked at her._

_A smile also formed on his face as well._

* * *

Danny stood there with a dopey look on his face as he kept admiring her beauty for a second, before sheepishly pointed to himself.

"Is it me that you're talking to?...'Danny asked and Starfire tried hard not to giggle.

This is going exactly how they just met, so she decide to answer him the same way she did that night.

"Indeed, it is you whom I am currently conversing with. I saw you fly in and wish to form conversation...'Starfire said and smiled when she saw the shy but smiling look on his face.

He seems to already be taken with her...that's good.

"Oh..Uh..I'm...'Danny paused, wondering if he should tell her his full name, since he is suppose to be in another dimension and he's not sure how much it is similar to his own world. Danny shrugged and decided it couldn't hurt just saying his name.

"Phantom...Danny Phantom..."Danny said, using a James Bond style introduction and the hot girl's smile widened at that.

"Danny Phantom...such a simple yet simply ideal name that it is _brilliant_...'Starfire said.. ."I am Starfire..."She says as she bows so elegantly and tried hard not to giggle now as she said the next sentence.

"Would you like a tour of the city...while performing that which is known as "_the date_"...'Starfire said, as she had her hands behind her back, giving a cute look, even throwing a wink as she asked this.

"A date?..."Danny said in excitement, as he wondered if this is really happening to him.

He just showed up to this town, trying to find Johnny 13 and get his dad's device back, but now he comes across this really cute girl who seems to like him.

_"Wow, I just met this pretty girl who wants go out with me here and now. I don't know what Frostbite was worried about. I don't see that Tam-thing anywhere and I just got a date while I check out the town. I must have entered heaven!..." _Danny thought in a giddy fit before he answered the really pretty girl.

"Sure..."Danny said as he pulled out some breath spray, used it and then went to her with open arms.

Once he was next to her, Starfire giggled as she took his arm and gave him a pretty smile.

"Shall we go?..."Starfire said as she held onto his arm and was happy to see he wasn't uncomfortable with this.

Heck, he's blushing and smiling.

"Yeah...sure..."Danny said to the really pretty girl.

Starfire giggled as the two teens soon left together, to go on their _(second)_ first date.

* * *

Danny and Starfire continued walking together, Starfire kept holding his arm, happy that so far, he hasn't tried to run away from her like during the first time, and Danny kept smiling in her presence.

She took that as a good sign, before she began to speak to him once more.

"So Phantom? Or do I call you Danny?..."Starfire asked in a coy tone.

"You can call me Danny.."He said.

"Okay,_ Danny.._." She said and the way she said it made Danny feel pretty light inside... "Have you recently arrived to Jump City?...I do not recall seeing one such as yourself and I am positive that I would recall witnessing such a person...especially one one as the _cute_ as yourself..."Starfire said flirtatiously to the silver-white haired boy.

She thought some light flirting wouldn't hurt and good news, Danny seems to he responding to it better than he did when she stole their first kiss. The way he is just blushing and had that smile on his face as he had a dreamy look on his face made Starfire happy.

_"She thinks I'm cute...I think I have just died and gone to heaven..._"Danny thought, unable to believe how lucky he just got.

"Oh...I'm from..out of town...stop by to pick up some...thing...but it can wait..."Danny said as he was still drinking in her appearance.

This girl is hot, even hotter than Paulina and she seems much nicer to boot...though she does have a pretty fun way of talking and...now that he got a closer look at her in a better light...

_"She's cute but why is she talking like that?...and her eyes are green...and not the part that's **suppose** to be...Oh, well..don't wanna ruin this..._"Danny thought as he kept walking and flirting with Starfire, who flirted back.

Danny was happy...until he glanced down and noticed that something else if off...

They are floating...

As in him _AND_ Starfire...

"Starfire...'Danny said as he stopped, getting her attention.

"Is something wrong, Da...Danny?...'Starfire asked, worried that she somehow made him uncomfortable again and that she nearly slipped and called him _'Darling"._

It's too soon for that pet name...

She noticed a stunned look on his face, before he spoke up...

"You're floating? You can float?...'Danny asked in a slow voice.

Starfire blinked, before looking down and noticed that she was indeed floating in the air. She was relieved that it wasn't what she had feared and even giggled a bit.

'Why yes I can... I am a Tameranean..."Starfire said.

'A Tamardian?...'Danny repeated and realized that this girl is the thing that Frostbite warned him about before he came to this place.

_"Ta-Me-Ra-Ne-An_...I am an alien from a Planet called Tameran...It is a planet in the next solar system...'Starfire explained to the boy, who's eyes widen at that.

_"Wait...she's the Tam-thing Frostbite said could go wild on me..._'Danny thought, in disbelief until he got a closer look at her.

Now that he could see her more clearly, Starfire's eyes were strange, being completely green, right down to her sclera. He also noticed that her skin tone is an almost light orange-tan and her eyebrows are more like little dots but aside from that, she looks pretty human.

"Anyway, Danny...I was thinking that for our date, you and I may partake in dining on the food known as the pizza and then perhaps we can partake in the recreational activity of watching cinematic films together...'Starfire said with that sweet smile, suggesting the same things they both decided to do together before Johnny Rancid had to spoil things for them.

Danny was still reeling from the fact that she is an alien...the kind Frostbite warned him about and he realized she seems to want to _date_ him.

Danny was...in deep thought.

_"Okay...on the one hand, she's pretty, nice and having some alien that other ghosts are scared of as a girlfriend could be cool...but on the other hand, Frostbite said my presence could affect her...though she seems to be normal now...__.maybe me being half ghost doesn't affect her..._"Danny thought as he considered his options.

He was sort of surprised to find out that she is an alien, but if she was dangerous, she would have attacked him by now. He also realize that she seems to have a thing for him and well...he can't deny that she is a beautiful girl. He tried to think it over. This girl might be an alien who can fly but she doesn't seem to be as dangerous as he thought a Tameranean would have been in his presence. Besides, he has sort of always dreamed of encountering an alien since he was a child...he just never expected to find one this pretty or to go on a date with one.

_"She is really cute though, and she seems like a nice girl..and I don't sense any trouble from her.._._Oh, why not? Alien or not, she seems cool and I would have to be nuts to pass up a girl like this...I guess one date couldn't hurt...besides, if worse comes to worse, I can just leave..._'Danny thought before he nodded, deciding to give it a try.

Besides, its not like she's suddenly going to go hormone crazy and chase him around if he refuses, right?

"Sure, sounds like fun...'Danny said and Starfire smiled widely at this.

"Glorious...'Starfire said, happy that he was still interested in her.

Starfire took his hand and then lead him to the direction of the pizza joint she and her friends usually attend.

With their "_Do Over"_ date officially starting.

* * *

_At The Pizza Place_

Danny and Starfire soon arrived to the pizza place. Starfire lead him to her usual table and soon they were both seated and Starfire is smiling. They both placed their order and now they could talk while they wait

"_It seems that this is the so far_, _so_ _the good..."_Starfire thought, before she began to speak to him again.

"So...Danny...will you not tell me more about yourself?..."Starfire asked the blushing boy, who still looked pretty shy right now.

"Well...um... I'm..."Danny is having trouble speaking now.

Half, because he is feeling pretty tongue tied by this alien girl who seemed to know how to turn his insides into jelly ..and also, the fact that he is technically from another dimension. He is not sure what to say.

Alien or not, he is not sure how Starfire would react to him being a ghost from another dimension.

Still, Danny saw her smiling so warmly and sweetly as she just sat there, her hands holding her chin up and she sent him _that _look.

The one from the alley..the one that have him butterflies in his tummy.

He spoke up...

"Well...I..uh...I am from a place called Amity Park...I...uh...like rock music, especially Dumpty Humpty and I want to be an astronaut when I grow up..."Danny started.

"You desire to travel into space...most interesting..."Starfire said with interest.

Danny continued telling her the basics about himself, leaving out the things he is not sure he should mention yet and Starfire kept giving him that pretty smile.

"What about you?..."Danny asked his hot date.

"Well..."Starfire began to tell him about herself, explaining whom she is to him after about ten minutes of explaining.

Danny looked amazed about something when it was all over.

"So, you are the princess of your home world?..."Danny asked, surprised.

"Yes, but I abdicated the throne to my knorfka...my god father..."Starfire said.

Danny was surprised, with the exception of Dora, he has never met a real princess before.

"Huh? Neat..."Was all he said.

Soon enough, their orders were ready. Danny ordered a slice of pepperoni pizza and Starfire ordered pineapple.

The she pulled out something and started applying it to her food

"Is that mustard?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"Why yes...it is my favorite earth treat...I simply love the taste..." Starfire said as she even pulled out a straw and took a sip of said condiment.

"Um...its not suppose to be a drink..."He couldn't help but add.

"I am of the knowing...but I can't get enough of it .."Starfire said before taking a bite of her mustard covered pineapple pizza.

Danny blinked in confusion before shrugging. He has seen weirder eating habits from his dad, so this was no big deal to him. He and Starfire continued to talk and get to know each other and Danny had to admit, this was going better than he thought.

Starfire is not only pretty, but she is awfully sweet and bubbly, if a little eccentric but in the endearing way, what with her rather broken way of speaking and her cute giggle.

"_I think I like her..._"He thought with a smile.

Though it lessened when his insecurities started to act up.

"Uh...Starfire?.."Danny started, just wanting to see something.

"Yes, my _cute_ companion..."Starfire said flirtatiously and giggled when Danny started blushing once more and looking so timid.

Its moments like this that made Starfire want to kiss him, but she restrained herself.

He's not ready for a kiss from her..._yet._

"So...uh ..Starfire...what made you want to suddenly want to go out with me?..."Danny asked, with a flustered blush on his face.

He's not exactly a ladies man back home and Starfire is definitely a 10, maybe even a 11 and she asked him out...

Why would she want to go out with him?

"Is it not the simple?...I saw a cute boy flying by and I wished to meet him..."Starfire said, as if it were obvious.

That's probably the most underrated, censored version of what she felt for him when she first met him but it was the best she could say without having to lie to him.

Danny's face became beet red again and he felt flustered that she called him cute again. He discreetly pinched himself to see if he was dreaming and so far, it seems that he is not.

Good...but still.

"Uh, Starfire?...'Danny started once more to the smiling girl.

"Yes?...'She said using that cute accent of hers that made Danny a little goofy to say the least.

"Uh..._hypothetically,_ do you know about different dimensions?..."Danny asks.

"I know that there are an infinite amount of alternate dimensions, aside from this one, I even _know_ some beings from other dimensions..."Starfire said, surprising Danny.

"You do?...'Danny asked,surprised.

"Why yes...'She said, before playfully giving him a look.

"Are you trying to say that _you_ came from another of these dimensions?..."Starfire asked, feigning confusion and trying hard not to giggle over this whole thing.

It's actually kind of fun doing this...

"Uh...yeah...you see... I'm sort of ..a ghost and came here from a portal..."Danny said cautiously.

Thankfully, Starfire kept smiling and looking at him in _that_ way...

"A ghost...interesting...you know, you look a lot like a cute Tameranean boy, that I have actually mistook you for one..."Starfire said, once again, giving an understated, censored version of what happened the first time around.

"You did?..."Danny asked, feeling a little self conscious right about now.

It didn't help that she gave him that coquette look again.

"Yes...but I don't mind being on a date with a _cute ghost boy_ either..."Starfire said as she winked at him.

That did it, his weak kneed reaction towards an attractive member of the opposite sex was acting up worse than ever now...

_"I...I...uh...you...I...eh..."_

Starfire giggled at his reaction, once again trying hard to restrain herself from showering him with the affection she knows he is not ready for,..

_Yet._

"So...may you tell me again what brings you to my city?..."Starfire asked as she even gently placed her hand on his, feeling that he is ready for it at this point.

Good news, he didn't pull away but he now looks even more flustered and is stuttering.

It's so cute!

"I..I don't remember..."Danny was still a little taken by her smile that his natural shyness around cute girls still wasn't easing up, even more as she kept giggling like that. He didn't pull his hand away from her either. He doesn't want to.

After a while, he calmed down and regained his ability to think...

_"Weird...I feel like I'm forgetting something...Oh, well...it's probably not that important .."_Danny thought as he continued to admire his date who began to tell him more about Jump City, what it has to offer and of course, herself.

Danny and Starfire continued to eat pizza and talk as they got to enjoy their first date..._all over again._

**_-To be continued-_**

_Next time on Do Over_

**_The (SECOND) First Meeting Part 2_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Part of the first scene was from the original story, up until Starfire and Danny leave to go on their date.

* * *

**A/N(2): **This story, "_**Do Over**_" has been added to _**"A Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance**_" page on TV Tropes. Feel free to add anything to it.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415:** Lol.

**NeoMark: **Thank you :)

**Qazse: **We are already doing a project together, it's called "_Those Obnoxious Ghosts"._

**Invader Johnny:** We shall see...we shall see...

**Purple Master:** :)

**Miss Geek: ** Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. The (SECOND) First Meeting Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**Do Over**

**_Chapter 3: The (SECOND) First Meeting Part 2_**

_In The Ghost Zone_

"Does anyone want to make a wager to see how long it will take before Danny tells her he likes her before he gets his memory back?...'Clockwork asked and everyone shook their hands.

"As if...'Pandora said with her arms crossed.

"I am afraid not, Master Clockwork...only a fool would enter a bet with one who can see any and all outcomes of time...'Frostbite said.

"Besides, knowing you...you'd _still_ find a way to **_cheat_** at it..." The Observant muttered under his breath and Clockwork smirked.

"You are all wise not to take my bet...you all would have lost, anyway...'Clockwork said with a smirk as he morphed into his old man self.

They then saw the bit where the two super hero teens were at the pizzeria and Starfire placed her hand on top of Danny's, an action which left the boy flustered but he obviously enjoyed it enough to keep doing it.

"Aw, they are so cute together...'Pandora, despite being one of the fiercest warriors in the Ghost Zone, is a romantic at heart and couldn't help but gush at the romance.

"They truly are made for each other...at what time is The Great One to _"regain his memories_"?..."Frostbite asked.

"He lost them at precisely 6:00 Pm, so I believe 10:00pm should be the right time..."Clockwork explained.

"Which means us getting to watch four hours of him acting like a lovesick puppy around the Tameranean girl, while he doesn't even remember that he is already her boyfriend..."The Observant said with a scoff.

"Yeah...isn't love funny?...'Clockwork said and he and his guests continued to watch the _"show"._

* * *

_Back In Jump City_

Danny and Starfire just exited the pizza place, and Starfire once again took Danny's arm and Danny tried hard not to act like a lovesick idiot around her.

_"I can't believe it...I am on a date with a super hot girl who also happens to be a super quirky alien princess from another dimension...just how much weirder can my life get?..._'Danny thought, before he glanced at her and saw Starfire's smiling face.

He smiled too.

Alien weirdness aside, Starfire is really pretty and really nice and she obviously likes him, he didn't see any red flags here yet.

_"Still, I think this is a kind of weird that I can learn to like...I'm still surprised that she hasn't gotten so emotional yet...I guess Frostbite might have been exaggerating..._"Danny thought as Starfire started talking and flirting with him again.

"So, tell me Handsome One...are you ready to partake in the recreational activity of viewing cinematic films together?...'Starfire asked as she sent him flirtatious eyes and Danny got that goofy look on his face.

_'She called me **"handsome"** again...Oh boy...if this is the **"worse"** she is going to get around me...I think I **like** it.._.'Danny thought with a large grin and then nodded.

"Why, yes I am...um...my **_pretty_** date...'Danny said, trying to be suave here but fearing he came off as too bold.

Thankfully, Starfire's smile widened and she held his arms a little closer, which made them both smile.

* * *

_With Starfire_

Starfire was happy that she and Danny had gotten along so well so far on their date. Despite some moments of shyness from him, he never pulled away from her or tried to run away, which was way more than what happened on their first meeting with each other.

_"This is turning out as the Good..."_Starfire thought as she decided to ask him if he wanted to see that movie now.

As well as engage in a little more light flirting...the nice kind, not the intense, scary kind that drove him away from her in the first place.

"So, tell me Handsome One...are you ready to partake in the recreational activity of viewing cinematic films together?...'Starfire asked as she sent him flirtatious eyes to him.

"Why, yes I am..um...my **_pretty_** date...'Danny said in his own flirtatious way and Starfire's smile widened.

"You have already called me The Pretty...I thank you..."Starfire said, feeling happy as she tried to control herself right now.

The first time, she misunderstood him but when he called her pretty for the first time without her being all over him, Starfire was happy. She felt that same happiness all over again just now.

"Well...you are..." Danny said with a light blush on his face as Starfire kept smiling at him in that flirty sort of way.

Soon enough, they arrived to the local movie theater, and Starfire decided to let go of Danny's arm, deciding to give him a little space...just to be safe.

"So, Danny...which of these cinematic films are you the most interested in viewing together this evening?...'Starfire asked as she put her hands behind her back, looking adorable.

Danny blushed as he tried to ignore his fluttering heart...and his slight disappointment that she let go of his arm, before he answered her.

"How about this one? _Galactic Wars_ sounds pretty cool..."Danny said.

"Glorious...Let us proceeded to purchase our small, paper admittance passes..."Starfire said cheerfully.

"You mean the tickets?..'Danny asked.

"Yes, that...'Starfire said and Danny nodded.

_"I got to say...the way she talks...it is kind of cute...'_He thought as he went to the ticket counter, bought these tickets(and was secretly relieved that his money still seemed to be good in this dimension) and then turned to Starfire.

"All set..."Danny said and the pretty alien girl smiled even more.

"Then let us enter and...have the fun..."Starfire said to her beloved, once again being reminded what drew her to him once again.

* * *

_Inside the theater_

Danny and Starfire were now seated, both carrying a bunch of popcorn and snacks as they sat at the back of the movie theater.

"I do so hope you enjoy the film, Danny...I have not yet seen it, but the ones whom call themselves "_**T****he Critics**_", have informed the public that it is a very enjoyable film to see...'Starfire said to her date.

"Then I am sure that I will like it...want some popcorn?...'Danny asked as he offered her some.

"I thank you..."Starfire said as she took a handful of said popcorn and shoved the entire thing in her mouth and swallowed it with one gulp.

Danny blinked again, being reminded of her eating habits. How she ate her pizza in one go as well...

"It was delicious...'Starfire said, smiling happily.

Danny smiled back, not minding her eating habits...though he couldn't but inform her that most people remove the candy wrappers before eating said candy.

Soon the movie started and 15 minutes later, Danny was really getting into the space adventure flick.

"Oh man, this is so cool...'Danny couldn't help but admit.

"Why yes, it is...the quite cool...'Starfire said as she was not looking at the screen anymore, but him.

She saw the relaxed, captivated look on his face as he watched the film with such interest. Something she has only recently got to witness...and certainly not the last time around. No, the last time, Danny ran away from her at every chance and thinking back, he had every right too.

She hated making him so uncomfortable and being so insensitive to his feelings but maybe...somehow...this do over date is making up for it. Even if Danny doesn't remember their relationship but his memory will be restored soon...and while he has forgiven her for her rather crazed actions, maybe this do over date would be good for the both of them.

_"He seems to have the relaxed enough to be around my presence...and he has not rejected my compliments and the flirting..."_Starfire thought, feeling hopeful.

She decided to try and be romantic as well since they are still on a date, but she had to be tame here. While Danny wasn't looking, she slowly placed her hand on top of his once more, which the boy noticed, if his blushing is any indication.

She was glad to see the smile form on his face as he did not pull away from her again.

Meanwhile, a still blushing Danny was having his own internal thoughts.

_"She's holding my hand again...Oh, man..stay calm Fenton...don't spazz out...this is just a girl...**a super hot, cute, nice girl** who seems to like me and flirts with me...don't act like a tongue tied dork again!...play it cool and do...do something **not** dorky..._'Danny thought as despite these thoughts, he still had a smile on his face as he enjoyed having her hand on his.

He knew that so far, he likes this girl. She's prettier than Paulina, really nice and while she can be a little weird and quirky, what with the way she talks and the stuff she eats, it was actually a cute sort of weird that he actually found endearing.

He hasn't had that much dating experience with girls...so it's kind of nice and flattering having a girl like Starfire be interested in him. He doesn't want to blow it.

He could still feel her hand on his and wondered if he should say or do something. He then got an idea. He decided to hold hers back and ended up intertwining their fingers, and action that earned a blush and giggle from the really pretty alien girl.

Danny smiled as he knew he did the right move.

He and Starfire continued to watch the movie together, still holding hands like that.

* * *

_Later_

_After the movie_

"That was awesome..."Danny said as he and Starfire walked out of the theater.

And they are _still_ holdings hands.

"Yes, it was most entertaining..even if the characters did not always adhere to the laws of physics in space..."Starfire said.

"Such as?..."Danny asked.

"Well a 200 foot asteroid would not be enough to destroy Donny's home world...perhaps a large city like...say the size of Paris but not enough to cause that much damage..the asteroid would have to be around the same size or bigger than that planet to do that type pf devastation they described on the film..."Starfire explained.

Danny blinked, once again being reminded of the fact that she is an alien.

"I guess that being from space, you'd know more about that sort of thing..."Danny said.

Starfire then sent him a playful sort of smile.

"You do not _mind_ my being from another planet, do you?..."Starfire asked in a teasing sort of way.

"No...no... it's actually really cool ..heck, I have always dreamed of going into space and meeting an alien...I am just surprised that an alien could be so _young_ and _pretty_ as you..'Danny said, trying to be suave here, but his natural shyness was beginning to affect him.

Thankfully, Starfire kept giving him those bedroom eyes as she held onto his arm.

"I thank you, and in a way, _you_ are the alien to_ me_...one who is very much the cute and the fun..."Starfire said and Danny continued to blush with that lovesick grin on his face.

After a while, Starfire asked him this.

"So, my cute companion...are you enjoying the date so far?..."Starfire asked Danny who was still smiling dreamily at her.

"Yeah, I am...are _you_ having fun, Starfire?..."Danny asked, still with that goofy but cute look on his face.

"Why, yea...I am most definitely having the fun with you..."Starfire said with that smile of hers.

She then checked the time and smiled. After half an hour of pizza and 2 and a half hours at the movies, they only had one hour left until Danny's memory is restored.

One hour left in their do over date. She might as well keep their date going while she can...

"So Danny, I would like to know if you would like to join me for an excursion to the local nature and recreational activity area known as the park?..."Starfire asks him

"If you mean a walk in the park...sure, sounds like fun..."Danny said and Starfire smiled that pretty smile once again.

However, before they could leave for the park, something happened.

_**KABOOM!**_

"What was that?!..."Danny exclaimed as he readied himself for anything.

"Let us do the finding out..."Starfire said as her eyes glowed brighter as she took Danny by the hand and they flew to the direction of the explosion.

Starfire's communicator soon acted up. She turned it on to see that it is Robin.

"Starfire there is a bank robbery happening a few streets from where you are..."Robin said.

"I am aware Robin...I am on my way there with Danny...we shall do the handling of it..."Starfire said before hanging up, not noticing the sour look on his face before he hung up.

"Who was that guy?..."Danny asked.

"A friend..."Starfire answered as they kept flying.

Soon they arrived to the local bank and saw many people were being threatened inside.

Danny's eyes and fist glowed. He might not be from this world but he is still a hero.

"Okay, Starfire...get someplace safe... I'm gonna-

Before Danny could even finish his sentence, Starfire blasted the door with a huge star bolt...thus giving them an opening

Danny's jaw dropped as he saw this...It seems his extraterrestrial date has more that just good looks and the ability to fly...

_Way_ more, it seems...

_"Wow.._."Danny said, while Starfire turned to him.

"Danny, I am afraid that we shall have to momentarily stop our date...will you please help me in protecting the bank?..."Starfire asked as her own eyes began to glow, as her fists.

Danny was surprised, before a small smile formed on his face as he nods.

**_-To be continued-_**

_Next time on Do Over_

**_A Romantic Team Up_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Miss Geek: **Yeah, Starfire and Danny are just _**TOO CUTE**_ together!

**Invader Johnny: **_LOL!_ That would be something he'd do. Also, yes...Starfire is a nice girl who wants to make sure that she won't make the same mistake twice.

**Purple Master: **:)

**The Brod Road: **First, thank you :)

Second, Robin might be jealous but he IS a good guy and cares too much of Starfire's feelings to do something that underhanded...at least that's how I see it. So yeah, he is jealous but Starfire's feelings are important to him, even if her heart belongs to another.

As for the Many Dates Challenge, NeoMark has told me that he is expressing interest in doing another spin off from that series, focusing on another couple but don't ask who it will be, it's a surprise.

**SofiPhan29: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	4. A Romantic Team Up

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**Do Over**

**_Chapter 4: A Romantic Team Up_**

_Previously_

_Soon they arrived to the local bank and saw many people were being threatened inside._

_Danny's eyes and fist glowed. He might not be from this world but he is still a hero._

_"Okay, Starfire...get someplace safe... I'm gonna-_

_Before Danny could even finish his sentence, Starfire blasted the door with a huge star bolt...thus giving them an opening_

_Danny's jaw dropped as he saw this...It seems his extraterrestrial date has more that just good looks and the ability to fly..._

_Way more, it seems..._

_"**Wow**..."Danny said, while Starfire turned to him._

_"Danny, I am afraid that we shall have to momentarily stop our date...will you please help me in protecting the bank?..."Starfire asked as her own eyes began to glow, as her fists._

_Danny was surprised, before a small smile formed on his face as he nods._

* * *

_Inside the bank_

_**"KEEP'EM COMING!..**_.'A masked bank robber shouted as he pointed a gun to a bank employing, forcing him to hand over all the money they had.

There was a group of seven bank robbers, all pointing guns, threatening the employees and bank clients as they forcefully robbed them blind. No supervillains, just generic bank robbers.

"Hurry up, Bulldozer...before those goody goody Titans show up and ruin everything..."Another member told the leader of these thieves, who also happened to be the biggest one.

"Don't nag me,Axe...'Bulldozer shouted before he went back to stealing the money.

Ever since the Teen Titans showed up, crime mostly was from supervillains, monster and alien and/or inter-dimensional invaders who came to either take over destroy the city. Typical petty crime such as bank robberies happened once in a blue moon in this town, due to most average humans knowing that they didn't stand a chance against the team of super heroes.

However, that didn't mean that there were still such delinquent scum that were stupid enough to try and take their chances..such as these criminals, who were trying their luck to do a typical bank robbery.

However...

_**BLAST!**_

The locked door of the bank was blasted open someone new entered.

'_**IT'S THE TEEN TITANS!...**_"Someone shouted.

However, once the dust cleared up, they saw that it was only one member of the Teen Titans and an unknown accomplice.

"Well, well, well...If it ain't the alien chick...where are your friends and who's this guy, your _boyfriend?_...'Bulldozer mocked and Starfire flinched a bit at that.

Thankfully, Danny answered him.

"Actually, this is just our first date, so it's super premature for that title yet..."Danny said and Starfire sighed.

"I am Starfire of the Teen Titans and I will only ask this once..drop your weapons and surrender and I promise that no harm shall come to you or your comrades...'Starfire said as her eyes and hands glowed in warning.

However, the criminals were too cocky and stupid to see that they were outmatched. To them, the odds were in their favored since there was only two heroes and six criminals with guns.

"Not happening, Hatchet, Mallet, Axe, Chainsaw, Maul and Sledgehammer...Take'em out...'Bulldozer shouted to his minions.

"On it, boss!...'They all said as they started shooting bullets at them, only for Danny to grab Starfire's hand and became intangible and the bullets flew harmlessly through them.

"Geez...how dumb can these guys get..Okay, Starfire...I'll just-

Before Danny could tell Starfire of his idea...He saw the alien powerhouse sent some star bolts and actually managed to knock their guns out of their hands, much to their horror and the anger of the leader.

'I did ask in the nice way previously...'Starfire said to him, point blank.

_**"Crazy alien chick!.**_..'Bulldozer shouted as he pulled out his own machine gun and tried to shoot her, but Starfire gracefully avoided the shots, landed from behind him and punched him hard to the ground, making him drop his weapon.

"I normally do not like using excessive force on those who are weaker than me, however, you and your comrades who have the ridiculous appellations of construction tools cannot be forgiven for endangering the innocent as well as interfering with the date I had been on tonight...so I believe a punishment is in order...'Starfire said as she soon descended on these crooks...who all started screaming now.

As Starfire started punching all of the bank robbers, Danny just stood there, his own jaw dropped in amazement, unable to believe just how strong and powerful someone so sweet and innocent looking could be...

Danny was stunned..and once that was over...he smiled.

_'She's awesome!.._."Danny said in amazement as he decided that Starfire seemed more than able to handle these clowns...besides, she's not even beating them up that hard anyway, just enough to get her point across. She isn't even using her blasting power, just her fists, which was way more than enough for these goons.

However, as Danny was busy watching Starfire kick their butts, he did notice that she was only hitting _six_ bank robbers...but there was _seven_ earlier.

_'Wait...where's the other one?._..'Danny thought as he looked around.

He then saw it, one of the goons was inside the vault and still had a gun...and was pointing it at Starfire.

One second later, said goon was knocked on the ground and groaning in pain as Danny held his fist out in anger. Normally, he doesn't like using his powers on humans, but this time, he decided to make an exception.

"A sneak attack on my date...bad move, moron...'Danny said as he grabbed said criminal and immediately crushed his gun in his hand.

The goon's bravado look soon became cowardly.

"L-Listen man...I...I was just following Bulldozers orders...he's the mastermind of this whole thing, he made me do it!..."The criminal said in a cowardly sort of way that made Danny rolled his eyes.

'So a moron listened to another moron...doesn't change the fact that this is gonna hurt...'Danny said as he punched the guy again, this time knocking him out.

"I thank you for your assistance, Danny...'A feminine voice said.

Danny turned around and saw that the rest of the thugs were also knocked out as well, no doubt by Starfire's hands.

Before Danny could say anything, the entire bank started cheering for them.

_**"WE ARE SAVED!...**_'The employee shouted as they all started cheering for the heroes.

Danny blinked in surprised, before smiling. People rarely acknowledge that he was one of the good guys but it seems these people saw it. It was kind of nice. Starfire was smiling as she asked if everyone was okay and Danny just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

All he could think now is this when he looked at her...

_"Wow._..'Danny thought as he felt a strange, excited feeling inside him as he continued to admire the alien beauty.

Who knew she could kick some serious butt?...

* * *

_Later_

_Outside_

Once the bank robbers have been apprehended by the authorities and taken away. Starfire and Danny decided to talk in private, so they were now at the top of a building and Danny was still in amazement over what he has just witness.

'Starfire...what was that?..."Danny asked.

"Are you referring to our battle?...'Starfire asked him.

"Yes, that...that was totally_** AWESOME! **_You didn't tell me that you fight crime!..."Danny exclaimed in excitement and Starfire smiled at that.

Despite their ups and downs at the start of their relationship. Danny always respected and admired the fact that she is a hero. It made her happy to see that he _still_ does, even now.

"Well...I do not like seeing innocent people in danger...'Starfire said in a modest sort of way.

Danny smiled at that.

'I don't like seeing people in danger either...anyway Starfire, it was so cool how you took all those guys on...I think that Bulldozer guy wet his pants after you suckered punched him...'Danny said in excitement as he kept talking about the event that just took place.

"Well, I am a member of the Teen Titans..."Starfire said with a blush..."We save people every day..."She continued, full aware of the deja vous happening here.

This is just like back in Paris, after they saved all those people from that crash and Danny finally got to see that she was much more than just an over-affectionate admirer. That was also when he genuinely started to become fond of her for more than just her good looks.

Danny looked even _more_ impressed with her after what he just heard.

"You're with a team of superheroes?! That's so cool!...'Danny said..."You never told me that...'He said.

"Oh...I suppose I have...forgot to mention..."Starfire said before letting out an innocent giggle.

She saw the way Danny was smiling at her right now. It reminds her of the way he smiled at her the first time back in Paris after they saved those people, but it was even bigger now.

No fear...no reluctance...just a smile of pure admiration.

Starfire smiled back, as she realized she wanted to do something now.

"Anyway Danny...I believe I am owing you the thanks for stopping that man from shooting me...'Starfire said and Danny smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh..it was nothing...I couldn't just stand by and let that creep do that...besides, you took on _six_ of them by yourself..you probably would have handled that guy too..."Danny said as he looked away, feeling a little flustered, especially with the way that she is smiling right now.

Starfire sent him bedroom eyes as she floated towards him in an almost _sauntering _kind of way and she is still smiling so widely.

"Never the less, I still believe that I am owing you the thanks...and as a token of my gratitude, I would like to bestow you this...if you don't mind...'Starfire said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Danny's eyes widened, his blush returned and his weak knee reaction to cute girls was acting up again.

"_Did...did she just **kiss** me on the cheek?.._."Danny thought as his mind went black for a moment.

A girl just kissed his cheek...A _**hot**_ girl just kissed his cheek...a hot girl who also happens to be a **_super nice and amazing alien hero_** just kissed his cheek...

The end result was Danny having a dreamy look on his face as he touched his cheek, lost in a moment of teen infatuation that was visible on his still blushing face as he just stood there for a few moments.

"Danny? Danny?...'Starfire asked after he was silent for a moment, even if he was still smiling..

"Uh...um...Um...No problem...Starfire...Uh...I was...happy to help...'Danny said before letting out a chuckle that came from a fit of infatuation.

Starfire smiled, happy that he did not reject her kiss on the cheek. That is a good sign...a _very **good**_ sign.

"Marvelous...anyway Danny...If you are still the up to it...do you wish to accompany me for a flight through the park?...'Starfire asked and Danny snapped out of his smitten fit and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, totally..."Danny said.

'Glorious..Come...'Starfire said as she held out her hand for him.

She smiled when Danny took it and soon the two teenage super heroes left for the final part of their date.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Back In The Ghost Zone_

Clockwork, Frostbite, The Observant and Pandora all watched the team up, Danny's admiration and the kiss on the cheek and they were laughing a bit over how the boy reacted to it.

Their reactions went from chuckling in amusement to finding them being very sweet together

_"Aw, young love~.._."Pandora said in a gushy sort of way before giggling.

"That was nothing...just wait until the _end_ of the date...'Clockwork said with a chuckle.

"Dare I ask, what will happen next?...'The Observant asked.

"Sorry, don't want to be a spoiler...besides, it will be better if you see it for yourselves..."Clockwork said.

"It will soon be 10:00pm...The Great One should get his cure soon...'Frostbite reminded.

"Already ahead of you...do not worry about that...'Clockwork said as he and his guests continued to see the rest of Danny and Starfire's _**"Do Over"**_ date.

"Is there any popcorn left?..."The Observant asked.

"Really...just how _do_ you eat without a mouth?...'Pandora asked again, since he didn't answer her the last time.

Clockwork ignored them as he went to get more snacks, knowing that soon, the end of the date will be arriving. An ending that will very well be worth waiting to see.

**_-To be continued-_**

_Next time on Do Over_

**_The End of the Date_**

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! _**TWO**_ CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**SofiPhan29: **Thanks...I hope this chapter was just as cool :)

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again, my friend :)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	5. The End of the Date

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. Danny Phantom is the the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and the Teen Titans are the property of DC. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

**Do Over**

**_Chapter 5: _**_**The End of the Date**_

_At The Park_

Danny and Starfire had arrived to the park and Danny was actually taken by the view from in the air.

"_Wow.._."Danny said as he admired the beauty of the park at night.

"Why yes, this park is one of me and my friend's favorite spots to do the _"hanging out"_...it always looks so beautiful from up in the air..."Starfire said and Danny looked at her.

"Yeah.._.beautiful_...'Danny said as he looked at her, while Starfire continued to admire the view.

'Come now, Danny...let me do the showing you around...'Starfire said in her broken but cute accent.

"Lead the way, Starbolts...'Danny said, only to stop and Starfire looked surprised at him.

"What...what did you just call me?...'Starfire asked in a shock sounding voice and Danny was worried he said something wrong.

"I...I don't know...I mean...you said that power you had earlier in the bank is called Star Bolts and...I don't know...it just came to me, I guess...'Danny said, wondering if a nickname was too soon.

However, Starfire smiles. Danny came up with the same affectionate nickname he gave her himself, all over again,

_"His mind might not remember our bond, but his heart does..." _Starfire thought, before sending him a loving smile.

"I like that nickname...'Starfire said and Danny smiled a little more easily at that.

"Oh...good..."Danny said, feeling relieved while Starfire giggled sweetly.

The two continued their flight together, admiring the views of the park as Starfire showed him around. During that time, Starfire talked more about her personal experiences here with her friends and how much she has come to love this planet during the short time she has been living here. During that time, Danny kept sending glances at her, of how her smiled lit up and how she talked so happily as she spoke about her experiences here. It made Danny smile a little more as he felt something around her...

Something he likes.

_"I got to say...she is awfully sweet..and the way her smile lights up a room is so-_

"Anyway, Danny...are you liking the city so far?..."Starfire asked, snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, oh...yeah, I like it...'Danny said, trying to act casual and not like he was outright staring at her again.

Danny looked at Starfire, noticed she was floating and got an idea.

"Say Starfire...you fly pretty fast, don't you?...'Danny asked.

"I do believe that I fly at an above average speed, yes...why do you ask?...'Starfire asked, almost in confusion.

'Well...I was wondering, want to do a little race to see who is faster?...'Danny asked and Starfire's smiled perked up.

"A race? To where?..."Starfire asked with interest.

"How about from here to the end of the park? First one there wins...'Danny said.

"Very well , Danny...I accept your challenge...'Starfire said with a smile.

Danny smiled as both her and the pretty alien princess were on their mark, getting said and about to go.

To see who was the faster one between them.

* * *

_One minute later_

"I do believe that I am the victorious one of this race...'Starfire giggled as she was at the end of the park, while Danny landed in front of her, panting a bit.

He was actually surprised by how fast she was.

"You are...a _lot_ faster than you look...'Danny said as he caught his breath.

He was sincerely surprised by the speed that she was going that he had to kick it up a notch to keep up and even then, she beat him by one second.

"You have not seen anything yet, my cute companion...'Starfire said with a giggle, remember the few playful races and chases they had together after they started over.

Those were the ones she enjoyed and not the chasing she did where he _wanted _to get away from her. Starfire tried to shake away those memories, sent him a sweet smile and asked him this.

"So, Danny...was that...the fun?...'Starfire asked and Danny sent her a smile, being a good sport about it.

"Yeah, that was fun..."Danny said, meaning it.

He mostly only ever uses his powers to deal with bad guys and well, he has never actually used his powers to actually _play _with someone before. And the fact that Starfire has powers of her own, actually made it more fun. He actually kind of like hanging out with someone who has powers and who _wasn't _trying to destroy him.

"But the next time, I'll win...'Danny said and Starfire giggled.

'Well, I look forward to our eventual rematch...'Starfire said as she giggled and Danny laughed along side her.

Once they were done, they both realized that they were still in the air and the full moon was out, making it a very breathtaking sight.

"It is such a beautiful night, is it not?...'Starfire said, as she looked at Danny.

Now she realizes, they are both looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

"Yeah...beautiful...'Danny said in a soft sort of way.

It made Starfire smile.

* * *

_On the ground_

Danny and Starfire had landed and Danny saw a guy selling ice cream and went to go buy some for him and Starfire. As he was gone, Starfire heard a noise.

_"Psst._..Girlfriend of the Great One...'A male voice was heard and Starfire recognized it.

"Mr. The Frostbite?...'Starfire asked as she looked around and then saw the yeti appearing into view from behind a large oak tree.

"I am here...'He said.

"It is you? Wait, how does my darling not sense you?..."Starfire asked.

"Ancient Far Frozen technique...I am able to cloak my ghostly energies enough to avoid being detected by those who possess the ghost sense, but only for a few minutes a day...anyway, I have good news...the great one can now have the cure...'Frostbite said and Starfire's smile became a mile wide.

"Really?...Oh, glorious..."Starfire said, happy that her beloved will be all better now.

'Where is it?..."Starfire asked.

"I will give it to him soon , but I believe it would be best to end your date with him first and take him to your tower...I will await there to give it to him once you both finish your date...'Frostbite said before disappearing.

"But wait...what do you mean by-..."

It was too late, the large Yeti ghost was gone and Starfire blinked in confusion.

"Finish our date?...'Starfire asked out loud in confusion.

A few moments later, Danny appeared with two chocolate ice cream cones.

"Here you go, Starfire...'Danny said as he handed her the ice cream.

"Oh, thank you, Danny..."Starfire said as she quickly scarfed down the frozen dairy treat.

Once Danny was gone, Starfire glanced at the time and saw that it was only 9:59pm and Starfire sent him a look.

"Oh my, I do believe that it is getting the late...'Starfire said and Danny blinked.

"It is?...'Danny said as he glanced at his watch and nearly paled.

It was almost 10 in the evening.

"_Oh man, mom and dad are gonna kill me for missing curfew.._.'Danny thought in dismay, wondering how he could have gotten so careless.

"Danny...Um...since it is getting the late...would if be asking to much to ask you if...you could escort me back to my home?...'Starfire asked and Danny blinked.

He saw that it was already 10 and the damage is done. He then saw Starfire just standing there smiling and he knew what his answer was.

_"Oh why not...I'm already late, what difference is a few more minutes going to make? Besides, it's not her fault and what kind of guy doesn't at the very least walk his date home?..."_Danny thought, before nodding.

Besides, a few minutes of scolding is worth it for a girl like her.

"Sure, why not?...'Danny said as Starfire smiled, before taking hand.

The two then took to the skies, holding hands as they flew to their destination.

_Titans Tower._

* * *

_At Titans Tower_

_**"THIS IS YOUR HOME?!...**_'Danny asked after seeing the large T-Shaped building.

"Why yes, is it not the nice? This is where I leave with my dear friends and where we stay were we are not protecting the city...'Starfire said, while Danny looked over the building.

"Wow..."Danny said.

"Would you like to come inside? Perhaps get some liquid sustenance in the form of the beverage called the soda?...'Starfire asked.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't... I better be getting back home...not to mention I got to get my dad's.._Danny's eyes widen as he suddenly recalled the very reason _why _he came to this city in the first place.

He actually slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down his face.

_"Oh man...how the **HECK** could I forget about Johnny13?!.._.'Danny thought, unable to believe this.

What on Earth could have made him forget about finding his enemy and getting his dad's gadget back?!

"Danny? Are you the alright?...'He heard Starfire's voice.

He looked at her and noticed how lovely she looked in the moonlight and remembered what made him forget about his mission.

_"Oh yeah...that's right.._.'Danny mentally sighed.

If Sam or Jazz ever found out he actually ignored dealing with an enemy due to being distracted by some girl, he knew that he would never hear the end of it.

_"Still...it is just Johnny and the worse he could do is flirt with some guy's girlfriend and run some red lights..._'Danny thought as he sent Starfire a smile.

"I am fine..."Danny said..." Anyway Starfire...It was nice meeting you..."

Starfire wondered where Frostbite was, since he said that he would be here. She better just finish things up with Danny like he said.

"I have also have a most enjoyable experience in meeting you Danny...'Starfire said, before a shy, unsure came to her face.

Before he gets his memory, she just has to know his feelings in the most unbiased way possible...

"Did you.._.like_ our date?...'Starfire asked, bracing for the impact of his answer.

"Yeah, I had a really great time tonight...'Danny said, without a moment's hesitation.

Starfire heard this and felt so happy right now and it was obvious with her smile.

"Did _you_ like our date?...'Danny asked and Starfire nodded.

"Why yes, I believe that this was a glorious first date...'Starfire said and Danny smiled at that, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head, before some thoughts came to his mind.

He knows that he likes this girl...a lot...and he doesn't mind that she is an alien from another dimension but that's a small snag...could he really keep seeing her like this?

_"Despite the Johnny thing, I wouldn't trade tonight for anything...but can I keep seeing her?..._'Danny thought as he decided to just ask.

"I really like you, Starfire...'Danny said and Starfire sent him that beautiful smile of hers once again.

"I also really like you, Danny...'Starfire said and Danny felt happy upon hearing that.

"That's great and well...I was wondering if...I don't know...maybe you'd like to go on _another_ date, sometimes?...'Danny asked in a shy, awkward tone as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I would love too...'Starfire said and Danny looked surprised to hear that, before smiling excitedly.

"Really? _**AWESOME!** _I...I mean...cool...'Danny said, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Perhaps...for our next date...we can have it in _**your** _dimension?...'Starfire asked and Danny's eyes widened at that.

"Uh...maybe...but Starfire...I... I don't know how you could come to my world, I mean...I came here from a portal and my world might be a little different..."Danny started.

"I do not think so, while I have not seen beings called _**"ghosts"**_ from this world, there are many humans who have powers, just like you...'Starfire said and Danny's eyes widened at that.

"Wait? You know?!...'Danny exclaimed.

"I had witness you morph and saw your white hair become black...but do not worry, I promise to X'Hal that your secret shall remain safe with me..."Starfire said and Danny's eyes widened and also thought she meant she saw his brief transformation in the alley from earlier.

_'She knows my secret?...and she still wanted to go out with me?..._"Danny thought in disbelief and while a part of him was worried, a bigger part of him felt that he could trust Starfire.

'So...you don't mind that I'm..like this?...'Danny asked, feeling insecure.

His entire love life, it seems any girl he liked preferred one half of him and rejected the other. Such as Paulina preferring Phantom but rejecting Fenton and Valerie preferring Fenton and rejecting Phantom. Heck, this entire night, he thought that Starfire was into Phantom.

"Why would I mind that you use your powers to protect others? You are just like me and my friends, in fact, some of them were once humans too...'Starfire said and Danny blinked, before smiling softly.

"_She knows of my powers...she knows I am half human...and she **still** likes me...wow._..'Danny thought, before he sent Starfire another, almost smitten kind of smile.

"You're really cool, you know that, right?...'Danny said and Starfire smiled.

"Before you leave Danny...may I see your dark haired form once again..."Starfire asked, getting an idea on how to end this on a good note.

Danny, not seeing any problem, did as she asked.

"You know, your white haired form makes you attractive in Tameranean way...'Starfire said and Danny, like the last time, look unsure by that comment and tried to answer as best as he could.

"Um..thanks?...'He said, not sure what else to say.

Then to his surprise, Starfire then flirtatiously wrapped her arms around him and sent him those bedroom eyes that turned his insides into jelly.

"However, you are still the attractive in the cute boy way in this form too...'Starfire said flirtatiously and Danny's blush came back, as well as his weak knee.

"Oh...Uh...I...I..thank you..."Danny said after a lot of stammering and Starfire giggled.

"I...I probably should be getting back to my home dimension soon...'Danny said, but made no move to push her off.

Good sign.

Starfire then had one final test that she wanted to make. She just wanted to see if he would have done it, if she had done it the right way.

"Before you go Danny...I...would like to make a request if you do not mind?...'Starfire said after letting him go and took a step back, wanting to be safe.

'What is it, Starfire?...'Danny asked, wondering what is on her mind.

'As I said...I do like you the very much and I find you to be the very cute as well...'Starfire said and Danny blushed even more at that.

'And...before you go, I wanted to know if perhaps...you would like to engage in lip contact with me...if you want to that is?..."Starfire asked and Danny looked confused.

"Lip contact?...'Danny asked clueless like before he registered what she just said.

"Wait...do you mean...like _kissing_?...'Danny asked surprised.

"Yes...but only if you _want_ to...I won't make you if you do not wish to kiss me...'Starfire said, being careful.

Danny looked surprised and Starfire thought she did something wrong before. Thankfully, Danny now had a smile on his face and actually looked excited.

"Sure!...I mean...I mean...okay, if you insist...'Danny said with a chuckle, looking like he was trying hard not to show how excited he is.

He even pulled out his breath spray again and used it, making it obvious that he wants this. Starfire smiled and tried hard not to shed tears of happiness.

_'He **would** have kissed me that night...Oh Danny..."_Starfire thought in relief and happiness.

"Alright...shall we...start with the puckering up?...'Starfire asked and Danny blushed as he nodded.

"Yeah...okay..."Danny said, his blush getting deeper now.

He stood there, with his lips puckered out and Starfire giggled, feeling so happy and relieved right now that she decided to show him the kiss _she_ wants to give him. Starfire grabbed him by the shoulders and Danny momentarily opened his eyes and then Starfire pulled him towards her, capturing his lips in a _**big**_ kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Danny was momentarily surprised by her sudden, bold actions, but quickly melted into the kiss, closing his eyes as he kissed her, even holding her the the waist as they continued their lip lock.

Starfire felt him kissing her back and resisted the urge to shed a tear. She didn't want anything to spoil this moment.

_**"Mmmmm...**_'Starfire let out as she continued to kiss her beloved, who was still kissing her back.

After about 30 seconds of full on lip contact, this sound could be heard...

_**MUAH!~**_

Starfire pulled away from Danny, ending their second first kiss together. She then saw how Danny was right now. His entire face was as red as a cherry, his eyes were drooping a bit with a gleam of infatuation, he had a dreamy smile on his face as looked to be like he was lost in some sort of day dream.

Starfire smiled, knowing he had like that kiss as much as she did and that he gave his full consent to it.

"Did you..._like_ that?...'Starfire asked and Danny snapped out and nodded, and then let out some chuckles, being too stuck in a passionate haze to properly form words.

Starfire smiled and couldn't resist now. He looks so adorable like this. She gave him another, smaller kiss on the lips, before letting him go. Danny was still blushing and looking at her in that lovesick sort of way.

Starfire then noticed something from behind him and smiled.

"I do believe that it is time to go our separate ways, my cute companion...I look forward to our next date...but until then, I wish you a good night...'Starfire said as she winked at him and playfully waved before entering the tower once more.

Danny just stood there, with that love sick look on his face, even after she went inside. He slowly touched his own lips, still unable to believe what just happened and how unbelievable tonight has been. He let out a happy sigh as he felt his young heart fluttering.

"I'm the _**luckiest**_ guy in the world!...'He said in a smitten tone of voice as he thought about the pretty alien girl he just locked lips with.

Just then, his ghost sense went off, snapping him out of his lovesick fit.

"Huh?...'Danny exclaimed as he morphed into his ghost half.

"I see you had a nice date, huh? Great One?...'Frostbite said.

"Frostbite?...What are you doing here?...'Danny asked, relaxing at the sight of his ally.

"Returning something to you..."Frostbite said.

"Returning what?..."Danny asked in confusion as Frostbite revealed a glowing blue orb in his hand.

"Your memories...'Frostbite said as he then let the ball enter Danny's head, causing his eyes to glow bright blue, before the boy passed out onto the ground, still glowing.

'Danny?!...'Starfire exclaimed as she came back to the roof and picked him up.

"Is he...alright?..."Starfire asked in concern.

"Do not worry, my dear...He is fine...his brain is just healing..."Frostbite exclaimed.

After a few moments, the glowing stopped and Danny began to stir awake, he then noticed that he is in Starfire's arms.

"Starbolts? What's going on?..."Danny asked.

"Danny...um...what is the last thing that you remember about today?...And what happened yesterday?...'Starfire asked in a worried tone.

"Today, I came to see if you wanted to go on a date but we had to deal with that Rancid creep and last night, you were in my world, where I took you to the Nasty Burger and we made out together in that valley before getting interrupted...'Danny said and before he realized, Starfire gave him a bone crushing hug.

_**"HURRAY! MY DARLING IS BACK!**_...'Starfire said in happiness before she let go and gave Danny another big kiss on the lips as Frostbite chuckled as he watched this.

Once she was done, Danny was confused.

"Kory, what's going on here?...'Danny asked, confused by her sudden behavior.

"It is a long story...'Starfire said after calming down.

Once she was calm enough, she began to tell him about everyone that happened. How he got amnesia during their fight with Johnny Rancid, how he couldn't remember her and how Frostbite said that a cure had been made for him but during the time they waited, Starfire made a second first meeting for them, more or less doing over their entire first date.

Once she was done, Danny was stunned.

"Okay, let me get this straight...I lost my memory during the fight and couldn't remember our relationship...Frostbite found out and went to get a cure and during that time, you basically introduced yourself to me again and we went on a date and I just got my memories back just now...'Danny said in an incredulous voice.

"I am sorry if you are upset Darling...I was told that your memories would come back soon and...a part of me wanted to know...what would have happened on the night we met if I had not been the crazy...I am sorry if you are upset with me...'Starfire said, wondering if she crossed a line or something.

To her surprise, Danny shook his head.

"No, Starbolts...I'm not upset...You didn't do anything bad, you just wanted to see if we would have like each other if we were normal...I guess I am just upset that I can't remember any of it...'Danny said, feeling some frustration.

He knew that he liked Starfire and was attracted to her since the night they met and he often wondered how he would have reacted if she had been in control of her emotions when they met.

It seems tonight they both got a little view of what _**What-If?**_...but he can't remember it?...

"_No fair.._.'Danny thought.

"That reminds me..a little present from an old friend of ours...it will answer that question for you...'Frostbite said as he handed something to Danny, it looked to be a tape with a CW on it.

Danny's eyes widened and then look at Frostbite in almost accusation.

"Wait...did you and the _time know-it-all_ actually **_watch_** our date?...'Danny asked and Frostbite shrugged.

"You were in a vulnerable state, Great One and we had to keep an eye on you until your memories were restored...'Frostbite said..."Besides, there isn't that much entertainment in the Ghost Zone..."He muttered quickly.

"Whom are you talking about?...'Starfire asked in a clueless tone of voice.

"I'll tell you later...Now Frostbite-

Before Danny could say anything else, he realized how late it is and that he still has a little something called a curfew to follow.

"Oh man...It's so late...I got to get home before mom and dad kill me...'Danny said as he pulled out the jewel he stole from Starfire's crazy older sister.

"See ya, Starbolts..."Danny said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good bye Danny...can we still go on our next date in your world?...'Starfire asked and Danny nodded.

'Sure, but let me try and make sure I'm not ground on that day first...To my room!...'Danny said, before he transported himself back to his own world.

* * *

_In Danny's world_

Danny was now back in his room and saw that it was already 10:15pm. He cringed, seeing that it was well passed his curfew.

"Oh man...mom and dad..."Danny said as he went to the hall and saw his parents waiting by the door.

'Where is that boy?...'Jack asked.

"Hey dad...'Danny said as his parents looked up to see him upstairs, surprised.

"Danny?! Where did you come from?...'Maddie exclaimed in shock.

Danny discreetly hid the jewel in his pocket and decided to see if he could work this in his favor.

"My room..."Danny said as his parents looked at the door and then him.

"We thought you were still out, when did you get back?...'Jack asked.

"About 20 minutes ago, dad...didn't you hear me come in?...'Danny lied, as his parents looked surprise.

"Danny, did you _really_ come home twenty minutes ago?...'Jack demanded.

"Yeah, dad...didn't you see me? I mean it's not like I suddenly _teleported_ to my room or something..."He joked, being ironic for the fun of it.

His parents heard that and realized that there really couldn't be any other way that Danny could have gotten to the house and to the second floor without using the door and stairs...as far as they knew.

'Danny...you had a worried...we thought you were still out...'Maddie said in a scolding manner.

'Sorry mom...'Danny said as his parents sighed.

"Alright...I guess you aren't late for curfew, but next time, let us know that you came home instead of going straight to your room..."Jack said.

"Understood, dad...'Danny said, trying hard not to smile right now.

He just managed to avoid getting grounded for breaking curfew.

What luck!

* * *

_Back In Danny's Room_

Danny was in his room, lying on his bed as he looked at the thing Frostbite gave him that was from Clockwork.

It was a tape, that if you touch it, it projects a small time window that only shows one period of time. It's kind of like the time master's version of a home movie on a screen, which shows his entire "_**Do Over"**_ Date with Starfire.

Danny saw their second meeting in the alley, him agreeing to go out with her. The two of them getting pizza and flirting with each other, going to watch that movie together, the two of them teaming up to stop those bank robbers, their time together at the park, him escorting her home and expressing that he liked her enough to want to go on another date, all ending with the "_**Goodnight Kiss"**_, one he consented to on his own free will.

Once it was all over, Danny smiled as he placed the tape away in a safe hiding spot and sighed happily. While he didn't personally remember experiencing that date, he was happy that it had happened because it shows that he _still_ would have liked Starfire and still would have sincerely fallen for her and that it wasn't circumstantial...though he was a little embarrassed by seeing just how goofy he got after she kissed him and maybe a little bummed that he didn't get to remember experiencing that personally but the kiss Starfire gave him after he got his memory back sort of makes up for it.

And at least, they got another date set up soon.

"Oh Kory, I think I could have met you again 1,000 times over and I still would have liked you...'Danny said as she thought about his beautiful, inter-dimensional girlfriend and wondered how she is doing right now.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In The Titan's Universe_

Starfire was home, her fellow Titans had arrived home and Starfire took Raven aside to have some _**"Girl Talk",**_ telling her everything that has happened.

"Are you serious? You two really just did another, better meeting with him?...'Raven asked as Silkie crawled over to his K'norfka, who happily picked him up.

"Yes, I know that perhaps it was the silly, but I am happy to see that he would have liked me sooner if I had been the normal..."Starfire said as she hugged her pet and thought about her boyfriend.

"He was more upset that he could not remember the events but Mr. The Frostbite said that he has something to make up for it...'Starfire said and Raven raised an eyebrow at that.

"Ooookay?..."Raven said while her friend and teammate kept smiling happy.

"So...how was the date, anyway?..."Raven asked, being curious and Starfire's smile widened even more.

"It was perfect...'She said as she sighed happily.

After a little more talking, Starfire soon went to her room, put Silkie in his pet bed and soon laid on her bed, getting ready to sleep since tomorrow will be a new day.

However, her mind went back to her Do Over Date with Danny and how he obviously became fond of her and despite some initial shyness and his _"weak knees",_ he still came to like her enough to ask her on a second date and allow her to kiss him.

_"Oh Danny..._'Starfire let out in a happy, content sigh.

Starfire soon went to sleep, thinking about her boyfriend and how soon she wishes to see him for their _next _date.

In the Ghost Zone, a certain time master saw the two smitten teens and let out a chuckle, his viewing party was over and his guests have long since left. He saw the two smitten super teens and smiled once again.

"Aw, isn't love grand?...'Clockwork said to himself, before closing those time windows and going back to his job.

**_The End_**

* * *

_And done, short but sweet. A little something I made out of my love for the **DannyxStarfire** pairing and NeoMark's great story of them being together :)_

_Anyway, I would like to personally give a shout out to my totally awesome reviewers for sticking by me since this fic started._

_Let's give some love for: **Invader Johnny, Miss Geek, NeoMark, Purple Master, qazse, SofiPhan29, The Brod Road**_ and_** Wiseguy2415.**_

__Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)__

* * *

I would also like to say thanks again to NeoMark for letting me make this little side story, you rock, my good friend! :)_  
_

* * *

Also, feel free to add any tropes to the TV Tropes page for this story and_** A**** Starstruck, Phantasmic Romance.**_

* * *

For old times sakes, here are some** REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415:**I remember that flick :)

**Qazse: **Eh, no re-intro today but I hope the ending makes up for it.

**Invader Johnny: **I think you mean "Starfire". And you are right, they are made for each other :)

**Miss Geek: **Yeah :)

* * *

**_:) It's been a blast, everyone :)_**


End file.
